When crimping, a connector i.e. a terminal, splice, contact or a similar device is mechanically secured to at least one cable—e.g to a conductor such as a wire—by deformation so that a solid joint having reliable mechanical and electrical connection is formed. The crimping operation resulting in a crimped joint is performed using crimping dies. Crimping tools may e.g. be hand operated.
In hand operated hand held crimping tools, the crimping tool is usually arranged with two proximally on the crimping tool arranged handles which are movable in relation to each other, where when the user brings the handles towards each other using hand force, usually using one hand only which when placed around both of the handles is squeezed together, the usually distally on the crimping tool arranged crimping dies are brought together in order to crimp at least one connector and cable between them.
In order to position the connector to be crimped in the crimping tool before the beginning of the crimping operation, a locator may be arranged in the crimping tool. Further, in order to position the cable in the connector to be crimped before the beginning of the crimping operation, a wire stop may be arranged in the crimping tool.
One problem that may occur when crimping is that the crimped connector expands, i.e. “floats”, in its axial direction when crimped. This can result in that the connector becomes somewhat deformed which may result in that the connector is jammed in the crimping tool.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,523,351 and 3,710,611 disclose a crimping tool with a locator and a wire stop.